1. Field
The example embodiments generally relate to a unit for eliminating particles and an apparatus for transferring a substrate having the same. More particularly, the example embodiments relate to a unit for eliminating particles to reduce contamination of a substrate and an apparatus for transferring a substrate having the particle eliminating unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are generally manufactured through a series of processes such as a fabrication process, an electrical die sorting (EDS) process and a packaging process. Various electrical circuits and devices are fabricated on a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon wafer in the fabrication process, and electrical characteristics of the electrical circuits are inspected and defective chips are detected in the semiconductor substrate in the EDS process. Then, the devices are individually separated from the semiconductor substrate and each device is sealed in an epoxy resin and packaged into an individual semiconductor device in the packaging process.
The fabrication process includes various unit processes, and apparatuses for performing the unit processes may be stacked in multiple stages. In such a case, semiconductor substrates may be transferred in a vertical direction by a substrate transfer mechanism.
The substrate transfer mechanism includes a support member for supporting the substrates and a driving section for moving the support member in the vertical direction. The driving section transmits a driving force to the support member to transfer the substrates, and the support member may be moved in the vertical direction by the driving force. However, particles may be generated from the driving section while transferring the substrates, which may contaminate the substrates.